Sickly Sweet/transcript
This article is a transcript of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy ''episode "Sickly Sweet" from season four, which aired on October 1st, 2004. (The next morning, Mandy wakes up, and takes off her sleeping mask, and doesn't realize that Billy had put the mask on Mandy, until she learns on how to be warm-hearted. And she walks to the kitchen, demanding her mother of what she wants for breakfast.) '''Mandy: '''Mother, I demand bacon, three slices, crispy, trim the fat. One cup of coffee, black, omelet, three cheese. (She grabs the newspaper, and reads it, and she brays like a donkey, and has a buck teeth with a nose with big holes. Then she waits for the bus, and Billy laughs at her new nose with buck teeth.) '''Mandy: '''Billy, cut it out before I yank your tongue out through your nose. (She then burps out bubbles, and now has a lizardlike tail, and becomes petrified.) '''Irwin: '''Don't worry Mandy, the tail makes you look exotic. '''Mandy: '''I'll insult you whenever I want to you blithering nincompoop. Now tell me what's up with this mask before I crush your skull like an acorn. (She gets green eyes.) '''Mandy: '''Grim, get this mask off of me and be quick about it. Or so help me it's bone-meal for dinner. (Mandy's hands turns into beastly paws with claws.) What's going on here? '''Grim: '''It's about time you learn to be civil young lady. The mask will come off on its own as long as you're courteous, kind, and friendly. '''Mandy: '''Friendly? You dirty...Hmph! '''Billy: '''Okaaay! Now say pretty please with sugar and sprinkles and a marshmallow on top. '''Mandy: '(Yelling) I'LL KILL YOU. (Then, donkey ears appears, and she brays as well.) 'Grim: '''Temper, temper, getting angry is not going to help get that mask off. '''Billy: '''But baking us cookies might. '''Grim: '''I hope she's making chocolate chip. '''Billy: '''Or buffalo chicken. (then he drools) '''Grim: '(Angry) Child control yourself. That's it! If you don't start being nice, you are going to turn 100% beast. '''Billy: '''Hmm! I has an idea. (Mandy goes to the bathroom to help Billy and Grim by giving them a towel after when they're done taking a bath.) '''Grim: '''Oh, there you are. '''Billy: '''Now you're gonna give us sponge bath. '''Grim: '''Billy's been ruling in something pretty foul. So don't forget to scrub him down really good. '''Grim: '''Wait a minute! I don't think it will be a very nice sponge bath, unless you...''smile, ''while you're doing it. '''Billy: '''Yeah Mandy, smile. '''Grim: '''Turn that frown upside down. (Grim and Billy constantly says the word smile to Mandy, while Mandy all of a sudden losses it, and becomes a hideous beast, which wasn't been seen after when she's about to lose it, and Billy and Grim are now dripping and tied in a rope, getting kicked by Mandy the beast.) '''Grim: '''Well, we knew that this was going to happen. (Then they get kicked.) '''Billy: '''Yeah! But it was worth it. (Then they get kicked again.) '''Grim: '''I just hope we don't have to sit down for a couple of weeks, (Then they get kicked multiple times by Mandy, who is now a beast.) '''Mandy: '''Well, a girl gotta have her principles. (Then she moos, and kicks the TV screen, and the episode ends.)